Hot Mess
by Lahdolphin
Summary: It's New Year's Eve and Akaya can't hold his liquor so Niou and Marui do a little more than make resolutions with their little "baby." ONE-SHOT


**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis in anyway nor am I profiting from writing this piece.**

**RATED LOW M, HIGH T:**** Tons of obscene language, underage alcohol usage, very sexual dancing, yaoi (male/male), highly implied sexual content, etc…**

**Note: I wrote this on Christmas Eve after jamming out to Cobra Starship (an awesome band you should check out if you don't know who I'm talking about). Pink lemonade, waiting for Christmas morning, and Cobra Starship all at eleven at night aren't a good combination after reading Nioukiri fics.**

**Soundtrack: Hot Mess – Cobra Starship **

**Note II: Marui and Niou are 17/18 while Akaya is 16/17 in the fic.**

**Note III: Happy New Year's Eve everyone and happy b-day to me!**

**

* * *

**

**Hot Mess**

Yukimura was known for his tennis skills, his bubble gum smile, and his hypothetical sex life with Sanada Genchirou by the time he was a third year in junior high. But by the time he was a third year in high school he was known for his wild New Year's Eve parties. Well, he wasn't known as the guy who threw the parties, that was Niou and Marui. Yukimura just happened to have an empty house every year. Niou was the one who brought the booze, Marui brought the music, and everyone else brought their asses over for a wild night.

Beer cans and bottles were being tossed and discarded without a care in the world as the music was turned up even louder. Yukimura had told Sanada to go around clean up, and Sanada being as obedient as ever was doing just that. Yukimura was off somewhere, probably telling people to have sex in his parents' bed and not his. Yanagi hadn't even shown up, something about going to gather data. Jackal and Yagyuu were off in the kitchen just trying to avoid their idiotic doubles partners who were standing in the corner with their phones in one hand and a bottle of beer in the other. They did that every year, ever since they were thirteen. It was a tradition, just like the whole swirly hazing thing they made up the year Akaya joined. Speaking of Akaya…

Marui pointed to the middle of the crowd of teenagers who were basically having sex in the middle of Yukimura's living room. Niou squinted and followed Marui's hand. He laughed and picked up his phone when he saw Akaya grinding up against some girl who was obviously trying to get away from him.

"Go Akaya, sex that bitch up!" Marui shouted as he and Niou raised their bottles. They clinked them together and took a long sip, both letting out over dramatic sighs after chugging down as much as they could.

"You've got to love New Year's Eve," Niou yelled over the music, satisfied with his video when the girl slapped Akaya. They toasted again, this time finishing off the bottle. They dropped them, but Sanada was all swift-like-the-wind and dove to catch them. Marui and Niou snapped a quick shot of Sanada putting the bottles into a black garbage bag. They were going to get hell for it once they got to practice and didn't have a hangover that could kill a baby, but it was so worth it to see Sanada skip off and be Yukimura's bitch for the night and getting photographic proof (even if it was just on a phone).

"Where the fuck is all the beer?" Niou yelled before Sanada was even out of sight.

Marui turned and looked around. He spotted a few beers that hadn't been open over in the corner and pushed through anyone and everyone to get them. He grabbed two and began to walk back over to Niou who was talking with some chick. Well, that took all of two seconds. Marui kept pushing anyways, knowing that Niou would turn the slut down. That's when he pushed the wrong person.

"Watch it!" he snapped. He swirled around, almost falling down in the process. His green apple eyes went wide and dropped his beer to hug Marui. "Marui-seeeeempai!"

Marui looked away. Good God. His breath was worse than Niou's was going to be at the end of the night. Akaya's eyes spotted one of the cans and grabbed it before Marui's mind could even process that that was Akaya.

"Hey," Marui screamed at the top of his lungs as he tried to grab the beer away from Akaya. "You're drunk as hell!"Akaya snort and went to walk away, but Marui grabbed his wrist. He blinked. "Wow that was a lot faster than I thought it would be."

"What are you talking about?" His words were becoming slurred. That's when some girl bumped into Akaya and that beer went tumbling down, making one hell of a mess for Sanada. "Fuck!"

Marui was freaking out mentally. Yukimura did not let Akaya drink, that was just about the only rule that was actually enforced during these parties (besides the whole sex on his bed thing). Marui kept a hold of Akaya's wrist, keep the beer firmly in his other, and dragged that boy's drunken ass over to Niou who was in the process of getting slapped by that slutty chick with no ass. After she walked away, Niou grabbed the beer out of Marui's hand, and Marui pulled Akaya into their little corner.

"He's a drunken mess," Marui said bluntly as Niou opened the can.

"This is the first time Yukimura's been too busy to keep our 'baby' from drinking. He must be going all out." Niou nodded in approval as he took a sip out of the can. "I'm surprised it took him this long to get this drunk. He probably won't remember any of this tomorrow… Want to take him upstairs for a little fun on Yukimura's bed?"

"Yukimura would kill us if we had sex with him while he was drunk. Besides, he's stumbling all over the place!" Marui yelled over the music, not caring if a drunken Akaya heard him or not.

"I'm not stumbling – whoa, when did the room start to spin?" Akaya asked as Marui changed his grip on his junior.

Niou smirked. "Stumbling but yeah, you're still looking hella fine," he told Akaya.

The ace smiled and mumbled a slurred, "Thank you."

Niou took a step forward and took another swing of his beer. He licked his lips, tossed the half full can behind him, and took Akaya's hand, pulling him away from Marui. He led the foolish boy off into the center of the dance floor. He let go of Akaya's hands and turned him around so Akaya's back was against his chest. Niou, grabbing his hips, slowly began to grind against him. Akaya might have been drunk, but he was still sober enough to grab Niou's hands and rock back against him.

Niou smiled and bit Akaya's ear. "Keep doing what you're doing and I'ma make you mine," he breathed into his ear.

Akaya would have taken that as a compliment and possibly the hottest thing to ever come out of his sempai's mouth, but he was slightly distracted when he saw Marui pushing through the mass of teenagers. He was standing right in front of Akaya, but his eyes were locked on Niou's as he pushed his body up against Akaya's and began to dance with his hands on the younger boy's shoulders.

"I thought he was a drunken mess," Niou said with a devilish smile.

Marui looked at Akaya and smiled as he leaned down and brushed his lips against the ace's. "I take that back." He pressed his lips against Akaya's with more force, making the younger boy groan into his sempai's mouth. Marui leaned back up and licked his lips as he said, "You're a _hot _mess."

Grinding really was like sex. It's no surprise that they banned it at Rikkaidai dances with these students. Niou moved his hands off of Akaya's hips and slide them in the small space between Marui and Akaya. He rubbed their 'baby' and he bucked his hips out, causing Niou's hands to hit Marui. Marui opened his mouth to yell at Niou for doing that on the dance floor that was already dirtier than the locker room, but Akaya kissed Marui before he got the chance.

"Hey," Niou said as he grabbed Akaya's hips and yanked him out of the kiss. Akaya looked to his right and Niou tilted his head down just to get a little lovin' from Akaya's sweet, sweet lips. The two broke and Akaya breathed into Niou's mouth before the trickster set his head back up to stare Marui in the eyes.

Niou rotated his hips and Akaya pressed up against Marui and it was obvious that all three of them were loving this even more with each passing second. Marui's eyes were becoming less intimidating with each beat of the music and the alcohol was winning over his right judgement.

"You lovin' it?" Niou asked as he nipped and kissed Akaya's neck.

"Hell yes," Akaya replied.

"Yukimura's room?" Niou asked, already knowing the answer.

"Hell. Yes."

Niou and Akaya both turned their attention to Marui who hadn't said a thing. Akaya took his hands and put them up against his sempai's chest. "Please," he begged. It was slurred and Akaya probably thought Marui's hair was purple, but it didn't matter, he looked too damn hot to resist. He caved with one more roll of Akaya's hips.

"As long as I don't get tied up or any other kinky shit you like to do to me when I'm drunk."

Niou smirked, that was a lot easier than he had originally thought. He turned around, his hand holding onto Akaya's tightly, and began to push through the people to get to the stair case. Luckily for them Yukimura was off somewhere else so they snuck into Yukimura's room, locking the door behind them.

Akaya might have been a drunken mess, but he was a hot drunken mess who wasn't going to remember a thing besides Yukimura's priceless face when he saw his baby naked... in his bed.

Ah, the wonders of New Year's Eve parties.

* * *

**A/N: My b-day is a New Year's Eve. I'm finally 15 as of a few hours ago, yes! So I celebrated it by posting some Niou/Marui/Akaya…? Hell yeah! **

**Disclaimer II: I did not come up with the following lines:**

_**- **__"Stumbling but yeah, you're still looking hella fine"_

_- "Keep doing what you're doing and I'ma make you mine"_

_- "You're a hot mess"_

**Those lines were taken from the soundtrack, Hot Mess (Cobra Starship), which I do not own. I give full credit to the band and their record company.**

**Now, I don't write sex scenes so sorry…? If someone wants to write it and send it to me, I'll gladly post it and give the true writer full credit, but if not, it's up to your imaginations (I know those will make it dirtier than anything I could ever think of).**

**Happy last day of 2009!**


End file.
